


Когда мы будем на войне

by MsAda



Series: Когда мы будем на войне [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, когда в стране рождается много альф – это верный знак, что страна на пороге войны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда мы будем на войне

Говорят, когда в стране рождается много альф – это верный знак, что страна на пороге войны. Особенно, когда более половины этих новорожденных – мужчины.  
  
– Роджерс, Стивен!  
  
Одни говорят – это из-за того, что альфы мужского пола наиболее агрессивны. Навязывают миру свое мнение, не спрашивая, ждет ли его мир. Не отступают, если спор грозит перерасти в конфликт. Когда эти задиры вырастают, то что хорошего – конечно, жди войны.  
  
– Стивен Роджерс, отец альфа, мать бета... От чего умер твой отец?  
– Горчичный газ.  
  
Другие говорят – так Бог благословляет страну защитниками. Эти парни встанут перед врагом живой стеной в трудный час.  
Как бы там ни было – Америке не нужно долго звать, когда война действительно приходит.  
  
– Служил в пехоте, в сто седьмом полку. Хочу, чтобы меня назначили туда же.  
  
В пунктах набора тесно от стремящихся отправиться на фронт.  
  
– Прости, сынок.  
  
Призывников достаточно – в основном сильных альф, мужчин и женщин. Немало бет. Даже мужчин-омег. Последних часто призывают, Роджерс знает.  
  
– Не бери в голову. У нас пока хватает добровольцев...  
– Нет, дайте мне шанс!  
  
– Как хорошо, – когда-то говорила ему мать, – что ты не альфа.  
В те времена Стив был, конечно, мал, раньше восьми второй пол не определяют, но не с его хрупким телосложением, задумчивым характером и слабым здоровьем быть одним из «этих забияк».  
  
– Да ты по одной астме непригоден.  
Роджерс прикрывает глаза лишь на мгновение:  
– Сэр. Вы же понимаете. Я не могу остаться в стороне.  
К несчастью, мать ошибалась в Стивене.  
– Я альфа.  
Вот только офицер уже поставил штамп.  
  
Когда Стив Роджерс все же покидает призывной пункт, он не кричит и не ругается. Он знает, что, как бы ни бесился зверь внутри него – зверь, альфа, вожак стаи, – драка и крик не смогут здесь помочь.  
В кинотеатре он находит применение собственной ярости. В соседнем переулке он вступает в дурацкую, заранее проигранную драку. Наглый и крупный бета-переросток наслаждается происходящим – но только до момента, когда к потасовке присоединяется третий участник, крепкий и удивительно красивый парень в форме.  
Когда бета убирается прочь, Стив, стараясь вытрясти из головы туман, упрямо поднимается с асфальта, где очутился от последнего удара. Друг глядит на него сверху вниз, заложив руки в карманы, чтобы не броситься на помощь, кисло улыбается.  
Баки идет мундир. Омегам идет все.  
  
Когда в стране рождается не просто много альф, а много девочек такого пола – это даже не примета. Это уже знание – война будет тяжелой, страшной, долгой. Такой, что нужно будет мужество сильней мужского и любовь верней омежьей. Так все и выходит.  
Матери-альфы никогда не оставляют своих детей – да и чужих, если на то пошло. Женщины-альфы берегут потомство и омег самоотверженно, упорно восстанавливают разрушенное под обстрелами врагов. Женщины-альфы не боятся ни грубой работы, ни принимать бой.  
В поколении Стива и Баки таких много. Омеге есть из кого выбрать себе пару. Странно, пожалуй, то, что он не сделал этот выбор до сих пор.  
Вот только Баки Барнс не собирается отсиживаться за изящной женской спинкой – это тоже правда. Как бы то ни было, смеется Баки бархатным, глубоким голосом, галантно подавая очередной спутнице руку, а мужчина все же он.  
  
– Не понимаю, чем ты недоволен, – заявляет Бак, практически таща Стива вслед за собой из подворотни, – скоро ты останешься последним молодым альфой в Нью-Йорке, а здесь два миллиона женщин.  
– Мне не нужно столько, – предупреждающе говорит Стив, и Барнс снимает тяжелую левую руку у него с плеча, моргает виновато – не по статусу накладывать лапу на альфу, даже если слабого.  
Стив думает: своей омеге он бы мог позволить. Но не Барнсу, ведь Барнс ничей.  
Баки может подшучивать над Стивом, сколько ему нравится, смеяться – но они похожи, если посмотреть.  
Обоим им по двадцать пять. Они приятели с самого детства, всюду вместе. Баки не развязан – Стив знал бы это, если б Баки даже не пах своей свободой так вульгарно.  
Но Баки в глубине души такой же, видимо, романтик, как и сам Стив. Ищет свою единственную до сих пор. И ждет.  
Барнс ценит это мужество и красоту женского пола. Баки Барнс прекрасно знает всю силу собственного обаяния – и знает, как рада будет дать ему детей любая из множества его подружек. У него нет недостатка во внимании самых красивых, самых сильных альф.  
Не только женщин, но мужчин он не особо привечает. Он ищет ту, которая не станет отодвигать его на второй план, которая прижмет к своей груди его ребенка, позволит Баки работать и сражаться для нее. Которая прикажет – и Баки сделает.  
Но он все не найдет.  
И Баки выбирает слишком долго, так что однажды получает совершенно другое предложение – свой призывной листок.  
  
Он даже не был никогда развязан.  
Стив смотрит на его мундир и деликатно принюхивается:  
– Уже купировали?  
Баки улыбается:  
– Сегодня. А завтра сержант Барнс отбудет в Лондон.  
Стив не пытается изобразить, что рад за друга. Альфа внутри него скулит от этой боли – запаха «больного», купированного, не способного к течке омеги. Это тяжело.  
– Не кисни! – Барнс только смеется. – Ну же, погуляем напоследок?  
Стив встряхивается:  
– Ну хорошо. И куда мы идем?  
  


  
Естественно, Стив любит Баки. Так или иначе.  
Он полюбил его, наверное, задолго до того, как доктора вписали им по букве греческого алфавита в медицинские карты, в отдельной обязательной графе про второй пол.  
Уже тогда в этой детской любви было, похоже, что-то безнадежное и в то же время неотступное, как и все годы после. Эти свойства и вообще часто сопровождают чувства Стива Роджерса, которому природа-мать дала настолько же мало нормального здоровья, насколько много подарила силы воли.  
Они были друзьями еще со школы, росли на соседних улицах и часто бывали вместе. Что конкретно заставляло Баки, ловкого, непоседливого и любопытного мальчишку, проводить время с ним, а не с прочими дворовыми приятелями, Стив никогда не понимал. Но он был рад, когда друг бросал игры и приходил к Стиву, чтобы поболтать, обсудить книгу или девочку из класса, или позвать его купаться, или побыть рядом, пока Роджерс болеет. А болел он часто.  
  
Мать Стива, миссис Роджерс, была бетой. В молодости она считалась удивительной красавицей. Стив унаследовал от нее правильные черты лица и голубой цвет глаз, а может, и болезненность, поскольку для беты миссис Роджерс вплоть до самой смерти производила впечатление слишком хрупкой и воздушной милой леди. Эта обманчивая внешность и добрый характер в прошлом и принесли ей обожание мистера Роджерса, альфы, ставшего отцом Стива. И они могли бы снова привести ее к удачному замужеству, если б, оставшись с сыном на руках, она могла подумать о втором браке. Увы, миссис Роджерс обладала красотой омеги и чисто бетанской верностью. Теряя супруга, любая омега, как сильно она ни любила бы свою пару, в конце концов находит себе новую любовь, однако беты часто хранят верность избранникам до самой смерти. Так и случилось с мамой Стива. Не имея возможности найти кормильца семье, миссис Роджерс работала не покладая рук. Образование продолжить она не могла и, оставаясь медсестрой, часто брала лишние смены, что не намного улучшало, впрочем, их с сыном положение. Плохое питание, нехватка дорогих лекарств и беспокойная жизнь не позволили Стивену побороть свою склонность к болезням.  
  
Так что в двадцать пять лет Стив Роджерс представляет собой невысокого и худогрудого молодого человека с длинным списком болезней, означающим, что, скорее всего, этот альфа не перешагнет и тридцатилетний рубеж. Сама миссис Роджерс к этому времени скончалась от туберкулеза, заразившись в своем отделении, а Стив с поддержкой Баки и его семьи успел уже отгоревать по ней.  
  
В тот год, когда Вторая Война дотянулась через океан до Америки, Стив решил, что по нему некому будет плакать, – и отнес свои документы в призывной пункт. В армию его, разумеется, не приняли, и Стив сделал это еще раз, в другом городе. А затем еще раз, и еще раз, и намеревался поступать так, пока не выиграет на этой ярмарке.  
  
В тот же самый год его друга, омегу, призвали к службе. Добровольцем Баки не был, но не был и трусом. Пройдя подготовку, в июне сорок третьего он получил свое первое звание и был направлен к службе в сто седьмом пехотном полку – по иронии ли судьбы, по собственному ли желанию, том же, где служил и погиб отец самого Стива.  
  
Многим альфам театр боевых действий представляется чем-то восхитительным, вроде охоты, это свойственно их природе. Стиву война, хоть и звала его к себе, никогда не казалась чем-то хорошим – наоборот, он хотел бы служить, именно чтобы закончить уже, прекратить эту страшную и преступную бойню. И все равно, наверное, только в момент, когда он провожал новоявленного сержанта на фронт, Стив впервые почувствовал в полной мере настоящее, приносимое всем мирным людям войной отчаяние.  
  
Стив ведь любит Баки.  
Чувство это когда-то было совсем простым, совсем детским, практически братским. С годами оно только усилилось и окрепло, срослось с ним, естественное и невозможное. Баки Барнс был веселым удачливым парнем из более благополучной, нежели у самого Стива, хотя и не богатой семьи. Старший из четырех детей, спортсмен, умница и красавец, как пара для Стива Баки был совершенно недостижим. Кроме прочего – потому что Баки предпочитал женский пол.  
Лет на двадцать пораньше отношение Стива и вовсе казалось бы предосудительным – в эти годы считалось, что жениться могли лишь мужчина и женщина, и никто бы не принял любовь парня-альфы к омеге того же пола, пусть даже понятно, что омега вполне может выносить и родить мужу жизнеспособных детей. Это было, наверное, даже почти оправданным – ведь мужчины-омеги рожали действительно мало, меньше даже, чем девушки беты, да и выкормить новорожденного не могли – это делали альфы, матери. Так что в средневековье, когда заводили детей помногу – кто-то выживет, – эта связь была бы обречена на мучительную и горькую жизнь.  
Медицина – как мама рассказывала когда-то – многое изменила. А в больших городах даже традиционные семьи перестали уже заводить многочисленное потомство.  
Наверное, Стив мог бы и попытаться…  
  
Только Баки как раз был из самой что ни на есть традиционной семьи. И еще в старшей школе решил, чего хочет, и первым сказал, понятно, Стиву, лучшему другу. И Стив теперь с этим жил.  
Баки Барнс любит девочек. И как начал влюбляться в старшей школе в одноклассниц с серьезными умными взглядами, так с тех пор и искал для себя в жены альфу, напористую и уверенную в себе, альфу с сильным характером, чтобы стала главой его будущей семьи.  
  
Кто другой мог бы выбрать достаточно легкий путь – найти дочку богатых родителей и горя ни в чем не знать. Барнс был гордым. Он так и сказал однажды, что собирается сам обеспечивать жену и детей. Парню, даже омеге, можно слегка наплевать на возраст, так что Барнс вместе с Роджерсом пошел в колледж и вскоре начал работать, в то же время сходясь и еще быстрей расставаясь со множеством мимолетных подружек буквально одной за другой. Стив считал – ни один из серьезных романов Баки не прожил и трех месяцев. Барнс при том был отнюдь не монахом, вот только навряд ли хоть одной из девчонок разрешил в постели взять себя в оборот. А о вязке и говорить нечего.  
  
Почему-то считается, будто в течке омега не может сопротивляться желанию. Разумеется, это полнейшая ерунда, Стив свидетель.  
Течки Баки, как правило, переживал, отсиживаясь в своей комнате, а когда друзья, повзрослев, сняли из экономии бруклинскую квартиру напополам – то в компании самого Стива, отвлекаясь с ним разговорами.  
Тот был внимательным другом – приносил Баки теплого молока, успокаивал растревоженные инстинкты, как умеют делать лишь альфы. Бывало, что одного спокойного, но настойчивого запрета хватало в таких случаях, чтобы снять лихорадочную нервозность Баки, заставить его звонком отменить свидание, которое могло бы плохо кончиться, хватало, чтобы позволить ему ощутить себя под покровительством, в котором и нуждается любая течная омега.  
В плане физической силы все обстояло с точностью до наоборот. Гораздо чаще это Барнс вытаскивал друга из неприятностей или влезал вместе с ним в его драки к стыду и благодарности самого Стива. Но как бы то ни было, а альфа остается альфой, эта сила заключается не в увесистости кулаков. И Баки загулялся, вполне возможно, потому что чувствовал себя слишком естественно, слишком удобно рядом с ним, чтобы по-настоящему искать для себя пару.  
  
Так что когда сержант пехоты Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс впервые отдал ему честь, прощаясь, Стив думал именно об этом – вероятно, он, Роджерс, и был повинен в том, что Баки до сих пор не оказался ни женат, ни обременен детьми, а значит открыт к призыву. Что его призвали.  
  
Омег мужского пола с давних времен брали в войска. Сообразительные, не считая периода течек, которые еще во времена Римской Империи нашли способ купировать; послушные и исполнительные, если вам не приходило в голову бросать их в первых эшелонах, где гораздо эффективней были альфы; выносливые, они способны воевать долго и хорошо. Достаточно вспомнить осады городов в средневековье, когда крепости выстаивали (или напротив, были взяты) именно благодаря терпению и хитрости омег. Неудивительно, что Барнса, сильного половозрелого бездетного омегу призвали чуть ли не в первые дни после налета на Перл Харбор. Неудивительны и его назначения – сержант и снайпер, идеальное использование ресурса, не считая того, что новоиспеченному сержанту война, конечно, вовсе не мила – в отличие от его друга.  
  
С самим Стивом все было сложней. Альфийский норов и ущербное здоровье – сочетание паршивое. Служить его не брали, а он не мог остаться в стороне. И все-таки ему повезло. Тогда же, когда он проводил своего друга и, скрипя зубами, опять явился в пункт призывников, – его там ждали.  
Мудрая бета, гениальный человек. Доктор Эрскин.  
  


  
...Хотел бы я поговорить с тобой, дружище. Или хотя бы написать тебе. Вот только у меня нет твоего адреса – и у тебя моего тоже, наверное, проклятые гастроли. «Сто седьмой полк, сержант Джеймс Барнс» – я и не думал раньше, что этого мне будет недостаточно, чтоб получить ответ. Где вы сейчас, в какой части Италии сражаетесь – бог знает. Новости идут медленно, невзирая на газетные сводки, радио и телеграф, и все мои попытки выяснить хоть что-то встречают молчаливое сопротивление сенатора. Не удивился бы, обнаружив, что мои письма попросту «теряются» где-то на полпути с континента, и знал бы ты, как это бесит. Я стискиваю зубы и твержу себе, что должен делать то, что я могу, что надо.  
Вот так ирония, Бак, – ведь после всего произошедшего я все равно в итоге собираю металл в свою маленькую тележку, с той лишь разницей, что малыш Тимми собирал железки, а я выпрашиваю медные монетки наподобие ученой обезьяны. У тебя там совсем другие, думаю, металлы, верно, Баки? В основном свинец, я полагаю, да жесть консервных банок...  
Я зверею, друг.  
Возможно, я и должен быть за это благодарен – я делаю хоть что-то, как хотел. Но я все чаще думаю, что на фронт денег от этих облигаций идет в лучшем случае треть. А их ведь покупают. Ох, Бак, еще бы людям их не покупать.  
Я ведь писал тебе уже, что стал сейчас сильнее и здоровее, чем когда-либо. Это похоже на дурацкий сон, первое время я каждое утро просыпался, ожидая, что он закончится. Лишь глупость ситуации заставила меня поверить, что произошедшее – реальность. Во сне я бы давно уже попал к тебе на фронт и дрался плечом к плечу.  
Но я хожу по сцене и читаю патриотические речи, убеждая людей купить пачку-другую крашенной бумаги. «Каждая облигация, – так я говорю им, – это патрон в патроннике у дорогого вам солдата». Люди покупают – они не могут противостоять. Это действительно большое шоу, все это, Баки, – на декорации пошло немало денег, много музыки и света, выступают красивые и молодые девушки, показывая стройные ножки, и среди этих красоток ходит альфа, по бумажке читая тексты, убеждая как умеет. Ты когда-то мне говорил, что я умею убеждать, Бак, так представь, что сил во мне теперь во сто крат больше. Говорить даже особенно не надо. Достаточно авторитета альфы в окружении «гарема». Я стараюсь не давить взглядом, вообще стараюсь не давить – вот только у публики нет ни желания, ни сил сопротивляться. С приказом альфы они открывают кошельки.  
Все это низко, глупо, и ты знал бы, друг, как мне стыдно за себя, за них. Все это чистый и не рассуждающий инстинкт.  
  
А я скучаю по тебе. Я так скучаю, знаешь. Отправлять письма бесполезно, так что я, пожалуй, могу сказать, дружище.  
У меня тут был случай. Эти девочки, танцовщицы. Тебе они понравились бы. Очень хорошенькие, почти школьницы и, как ни странно, на самом деле очень скромные. Не знаю... до сих пор помню, как мама неодобрительно частенько отзывалась об актрисках из мюзик-холла, называла вертихвостками – однако, все оказалось совершенно по-другому. Слава «суперальфы» (какой-то болван из мелкой газетенки так меня назвал, а остальные тут же подхватили) – в общем, это дурная слава, небылиц обо мне столько, что я стараюсь вовсе их не знать. Конечно, для кого-то, у кого воображение попроще, мое место во всем этом проклятом шоу кажется «пикантным».  
Но я о девушках. Знаешь, они серьезно опасались меня первое время. Рози Смит, омега, старалась видеться со мною исключительно на сцене, а Джесс и Рут, парочка бет, вечно вставали так, чтобы заслонить собою других девушек, как будто видели врага. Не знаю даже, чего именно они боялась – что я стану лезть к ним под юбки, видимо. Но я не понимал, в чем дело до одного – немного подозрительного, если честно, – случая. Меня кто-то запер в гримерке после выступления. «Случайно», разумеется. Сломать дверь было бы несложно, но – зачем? Мне все равно, где спать.  
Такое равнодушие все чаще накатывает на меня, и мы с тобой, приятель, знаем, что это значит. Альфа во мне всегда терпеть не мог бессилия, эти инстинкты никогда не удавалось смирить одним лишь «надо» или тем более этим проклятым «невозможно». Вскоре у меня уже не хватит сил и терпения читать на сцене текст про облигации. Тогда... Не знаю, Бак. Наверное, я просто выйду – если передо мной закроют двери, то через стену – и отправлюсь в Европу самовольно, как гражданский. Найду там любой полк, самую слабую потерянную роту, прибьюсь к ней. Я ведь и в самом деле капитан – мне незаслуженно вне очереди дали это звание. Будет ли это дезертирством, интересно?  
Как бы то ни было, я все еще о случае с танцовщицей. Так вот. Через какое-то время, когда я рисовал за общим столом в этой большой гримерной комнате, не чувствуя желания заснуть, я услыхал тихие всхлипывания, а подняв голову, был вынужден принюхаться.  
Мне «повезло» не просто оказаться запертым на всю ночь в театре, а остаться в одной комнате с Рози Смит, той самой пугливой маленькой омегой, ведь глупышка спряталась за вешалками, не желая пробираться по улицам чужого города в отель. Течка, конечно, Бак. Помню, порой это случается внезапно. Представь, как перепугана она была, когда я отыскал ее свернувшейся клубком в углу с тряпьем, судорожно обкладывавшей им – что это было, шторы? – бедра и ноги, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть заглушить запах.  
Так я и узнал, за кого держат меня наши дамы – да и, если подумать, не они одни. Кажется, дурочка была уверена, что я на нее брошусь. Прости, ты знаешь, я стараюсь никогда не оскорблять женщин, но, Бак, да черт возьми – а как это назвать? Она бы застудилась на полу. В конце концов я помню, как нужно ухаживать за течными омегами, и чего эти пустые течки стоят вам.  
Тебе я, разумеется, плеснул бы коньяка. Для Рози отыскалось молоко – обедали мы в этой же гримерке, если приходилось давать в день несколько представлений. И даже печенье. С трудом я смог все-таки привести ее в себя.  
Тогда я понял, до чего же по тебе скучаю, Баки. По нашей болтовне – ты много говорил, не затыкался, когда терпел течки. Сидел румяный и немного пьяный, пряно пах, смеялся низко и смотрел с забавной смесью стыда и вызова – ох, знал бы ты, как дразняще. Как же хотелось прикоснуться к тебе, Бак... Я заставлял тебя сидеть на месте, а не метаться, не бродить, как ты хотел бы, не позволял твоим инстинктам разгуляться в полную силу, и мне льстило, что ты доверял мне это – приказывать тебе, что подчинялся. Думалось иногда: если бы я тебя коснулся, если бы погладил по щеке, по мягким волосам – замер бы ты тогда, насторожившись, или подсунулся под мою руку, словно кот? И как же я боялся, что ты только с недоумением (а то и с отвращением) отдернешься. Я никогда себе этого так и не позволил.  
Мы провели ночь с Рози без особенных бесед. Она сидела, укутавшись в найденное мной среди реквизита одеяло, на диванчике, я рисовал, и мы слушали радио – песни и фронтовые сводки, пока то не прекратило на ночь все вещание. Я предлагал, конечно, отвести ее в отель, но девушка боялась, и мне не оставалось ничего другого, только рисовать, поглядывая на Рози, успокаивая ее редкими словами. Больше всего, конечно, помогло вранье. Она спросила меня, что же я рисую. Я ей показал – а рисовал я, разумеется, тебя. Она спросила, кто это. «Джеймс, мой омега», – так я ей сказал.  
На самом деле это, ну конечно же, не так. Когда-нибудь, когда все кончится, ты возвратишься в Бруклин, найдешь девушку. Пропьешь восстановительный курс и вернутся течки. Уезжая, ты все еще не выглядел омегой «в спячке», все еще сиял этой своей ухмылкой, обнимая девушек: хорошенькую темненькую Конни, властно сжимавшую твою ладонь, и недовольную мной, но тобой полностью очарованную Бонни. Ты вновь вернешься к этим своим поискам подружки для меня – теперь, должно быть, начнешь сводить меня уже не только с бетами. Наверное, тебе лучше не знать, кого я предпочел бы...  
Или, может, я попытаюсь, Бак. Может, я теперь имею право попытаться. Только бы дождаться этого момента.  
  
P.S. Сенатор отправляет наш несчастный балаган в Италию. Твердит, что это для меня. Похоже, он уверен, что меня испугает фронтовая грязь и я больше не стану требовать у него назначения в действующие войска. Мне это только на руку. Я собираю вещи.  
Что он может понимать, Баки? Он бета.  
Но забавно – ты-то меня на самом деле понимал.  
  


  
В одном сенатор оказался все же прав. Увиденное Стивена пугает. Его пугает то, как же он сильно опоздал сюда.  
  
Прекрасная Италия, воспетая художниками и поэтами, сейчас изрыта кратерами взрывов, перечерчена следами танковых гусениц и тяжких солдатских ног. Размытая дождями и разбитая колесами машин, ее земля заляпывает грязью туфельки девушек танцовщиц, чавкает, затягивая красные сапоги «национального героя» Америки, словно цепляется за них, прося о помощи. У Стива нервно подергивается уголок рта – он хочет скалиться. Он заставляет себя улыбнуться, говорит, почти не помня, весь этот патриотичный бред, выученный заранее. Стоит на сцене перед настоящими солдатами. Заглядывает им в глаза. Не может отвести взгляда от них.  
  
Это не сытая едва ли не впервые после Депрессии Америка. И это не гражданские.  
Беты не улыбаются ему, не прогибаются. Эти беты показывают ему в знак презрения свои голые задницы и требуют вернуть девчонок. Эти беты класть хотели на его так называемое право альфы, если им за это право не было заплачено собственной кровью. Эти беты правы – полагает Стив.  
Омеги. Неумытые омеги в одинаковой серо-зеленой пыльной форме сами словно пыльные, словно пришибленные, тихие, купированные, вошедшие в это особенное состояние омег – «терпение», иначе называемое «сон». Они глядят на Стива равнодушно, горько, со скрываемой, но ужасающей его какой-то безнадежностью тоской.  
И альфы. Как один смотрящие с презрительным холодным бешенством – и страхом, ведь для каждого из них Стив Роджерс, чертов Капитан Америка, – соперник непосильный. Слишком уж он мощный, слишком сытый, слишком – альфы отлично чувствуют такое – на пределе.  
Стив разворачивается, спускается со сцены. Он не бежит, но он не может оскорблять собственным видом этих людей.  
А может быть – бежит.  
  
Он бы хотел писать письмо. Его это неплохо успокаивало, когда он их не видел. Но сейчас не может. Сейчас так легко представить Баки среди них. Такого же спокойного, практически смирившегося. Такого же горького, хмурого, с бессильной иронической ухмылкой. Как наяву – с упрямой его складкой меж бровей.  
Стивен берет блокнот. Рисует на нем карту – контур Италии по памяти, такие упражнения тоже неплохо успокаивают зверя.  
И бросает. Рисует колесо велосипеда, проклятый щит в расцветке флага, цирковую обезьяну. Гасит в горле рык.  
Пахнет омегой, Стивен поднимает голову, замирая на секунду. Агент Картер. Одно присутствие – и дышится смелей.  
Она особенная, эта англичанка. Женщин-омег не призывают в армию, но, кажется, она служит в каких-то засекреченных войсках. Ее даже купировать не стали – и она не впала в «сон» сама, перенося естественные трудности с редким достоинством. Живая, яркая и смелая, дразнящая и воодушевляющая одним лишь фактом своего существования. При первой встрече с новобранцами, в том числе с Роджерсом, Пегги, помнится, сшибла с ног мощного альфу Ходжа четким хуком справа. При последней их встрече Стив остановил пытающегося уйти с сывороткой Эрскина шпиона ГИДРЫ. Стив ей улыбается.  
Потом перестает. Она глядит на него так, что легче было бы опять взойти на сцену, слушать свист толпы.  
Стив опускает голову. Он знает. Все он знает. Больным, слабым и невысоким дохляком – он дрался. Он сражался с собственной слабостью, с болезнями, с предвзятостью тех, кто не принимал его всерьез. Тогда он заслуживал большего уважения, чем начал заслуживать сейчас, когда смирился со своей «работой», позволил сделать себя цирковым животным. «Смотрите, этот альфа рельсы гнет!». Стив опускает голову и слушает ее слова. «Ты предназначен, – говорит она, – для большего». У Пегги не осталось, как он полагает, никаких причин теперь верить в него, но он чувствует благодарность. Может, что-то значит то, что она еще согласна разговаривать с ним? – думает Стив Роджерс, осторожно отпуская намертво сжатое собственной волей горло внутреннего зверя. Может, пора уже начать делать по-своему?..  
А потом...  
  
А потом он улавливает запах крови, сырой грязи, гноя и пороха – их не заглушает даже дождь. Их полусотня. Из двухсот. Их полусотня – выживших бойцов из сто седьмого, из сто седьмого, будь все проклято, пехотного!  
  
А что потом – Стив помнит очень четко. У Филлипса, мощного и старого альфы, давящие мертвые глаза. И когда Стив отчаянно требует у него ответа: Барнс, Джеймс Барнс, по буквам – Филлипс помнит это имя, явно, еще бы не запомнить, личный номер парня указывает на омегу, и еще одну погибшую омегу Филлипс не может не запомнить – жаль ребят, как жаль. Полковник Филлипс не рычит, не наседает – не мальчик уже, чтобы состязаться с таким волчищем; главное сейчас не дать ему сорваться, капитану, сопляку чертовому, мать его сенатора, передержал Роджерса на цепи, а получает чуть ли не невменяемого альфу, способного одной рукой смахнуть десятерых, кто? – Филлипс.  
Честер охолаживает как может, резко, сильно, приводя в себя. Он много писем написал, и на него, бывало, кидалась безутешная родня. Он уже нюхом знает, что сказать.  
Так он считает.  
Роджерс отступает.  
Отступает. Глядя на карту и запоминая.  
Стивен вылетает из палатки полковника. Не думает о Баки. Он думает о тех, кто убил Барнса.  
Поворачивается к дрожащей под дождем омеге Пегги Картер.  
– Ты говорила, что веришь в меня?  
  
Самое странное – у Стива получается.  
  


  
– Пойдешь за мной? – однажды спрашивает Капитан Америка.  
Барнс только усмехается, покачивая виски у себя в стакане.  
И говорит:  
– Нет.  
Он бы хотел на этом и остановиться. Медленно вздыхает, набираясь смелости для решения. Купаясь в смеси запахов. Хороший все же бар. Отличный просто. Пахнет старой древесиной, кожей обивки, малость отсыревшим «Кэмел», еще каким-то табаком, даже сигарным. Пахнет разнообразным алкоголем, женскими духами, усталым потом, приглушенной кровью и бинтами. И бесконечно пахнет выстиранной тканью мундиров, оружейной смазкой пистолетов.  
Баки прикрывает глаза, качает головой, лениво ухмыляясь. Еще здесь пахнет Стивом, силой и азартом. Еще здесь пахнет чуть кислящим страхом и неизбытой все еще болезнью – им самим.  
Баки качает головой и все же говорит:  
– У того парня из Бруклина...  
В соседней комнате поют веселым и неслаженным смешанным хором, пианино надрывается.  
Барнс впитывает эти запахи и звуки. Впитывает жизнь.  
  
Конечно, каждый из спасенных так или иначе пару раз рассказывал, как это было. Как они не ждали, не чаяли и как за ними вдруг явился Капитан. Рассказывал и Баки. «Ну, я даже не понял, что все наци побежали, я уже валялся на операционном и готовился услышать голосочки ангелов. Как вдруг слышу – меня зовут, причем как надо – Баки. А я ведь даже вас, болванов, приучить не смог меня называть правильно, Дам Дам со своим Джимми лез. Ну – понимаю – вот, кажется, и смерть моя пришла...»  
Баки рассказывал смешливо и куражисто, как и всегда, когда напропалую врал.  
  
На самом деле первое, что выдернуло Баки из его бреда, – был не голос Стива.  
Запах. Стивов запах. Знакомый с детства до последней ноты.  
У него плыло перед глазами, стучала кровяными молотками боль в висках, и что-то заставило прервать речитатив из имени и номера, выстанывая совсем безумное, бессмысленное:  
– Стив.  
Потом уже сержант услышал голос, сфокусировавшись, как-то узнал лицо. Повторил тупо, все еще не понимая:  
– Стив.  
И по-хорошему бы надо догадаться, что он просто сошел с ума и бредит – Стив внезапно выше, огромный альфа, это как-то странно. И надо бы не верить, отказаться идти – кто знает, что ему вкололи, что у Баки за странные галлюцинации, что наци от него нужно... Только это Стив.  
Стив говорит: «Пойдем» – и Баки поднимается. Он говорит: «Давай» – и он идет, на полусогнутых ногах, как может. Стив ему приказывает и говорит: «Вперед», находит балку, которая дрожит и рвется под ногами, внизу десятки футов высоты, стена огня. Стив говорит: «Иди», и Бак идет, у Баки получается. Он ведь омега, снайпер, славится своим терпением, расчетом своим славится, он ведь омега, и ему приказывает альфа, альфа, Стив.  
А потом балка рушится за ним, и Барнс кричит. Орет на альфу с безопасной стороны, хотя инстинкт велит бежать – только к чертям инстинкт. Да, он не бета, чтобы умирать заодно с командиром, но он друг, а там остался – Стив.  
Стив спасается сам и его спасает. И Баки продолжает слышать запах, даже засыпая на кратком привале по дороге в лагерь. И не подступают ни бред, ни кошмары. Баки, ухмыляясь, цепляется за странную реальность грязными руками. Верит – все нормально. Просыпаясь, нервно принюхивается к сырости леса и солдатской вони, тут же расслабляется. Все хорошо. Где-то здесь рядом Стив.  
  
Баки вдыхает спертый воздух бара. С наслаждением затягивается острым запахом табака и ароматом виски. В первый раз с начала своей войны так полно слышит запахи. Он сладко, чуть воровато дышит альфой рядом с ним. Он усмехается:  
– ...и я пойду за ним.  
И первый раз глядит другу в глаза.  
  
А после снова начинается война. И это замечательно.  
Нет, это здорово на самом деле. Он уже привык. Он наблюдает за Стивом, за Старком, полковником Филлипсом. Впервые со времен, когда отец самого Баки устраивал разнос обоим им, еще в далеком детстве, Баки видит, чтобы Роджерс относился с таким уважением к другому альфе. А солдаты совершенно обожают Капитана – и за его спиной о Стиве говорят с восторгом, а в его присутствии подтягиваются, держат ровнее спины, лица делают бодрей. И Стив, одновременно хищный и корректный, быстрый и внимательный – следит за ними, смотрит им в глаза, ведет их за собой, весь воплощение самого важного – альфы, Америки, обещанной победы. Баки тоже идет за ним, всегда за правым плечом – и это здорово, да, просто замечательно.  
Баки прекрасно убеждает себя в этом.  
Кроме того, что, как бы ни сиял над Коммандос ореол славы и силы Капитана, Баки все еще остается измученным, пришибленным омегой, вынесшим больше, чем ему положено. Помнится, наци говорили что-то: мол, для экспериментов Баки был отобран именно из-за своей выносливости. Где же, хотел бы он спросить, эта его хваленая выносливость теперь?  
Как бы там ни было, но именно сейчас, когда они гораздо больше времени проводят в теплом штабе за подготовкой к череде молниеносных, быстрых операций, он чувствует себя именно тем, кем и является. Не снайпером, солдатом – «спящим» омегой, растерявшим все очарование, утратившим все способы немного подпитаться от восхищенных взглядов окружающих.  
Возможно, он не чувствовал бы это так... вот только рядом Картер. Свободная, невязаная, дерзкая, хорошенькая как чертенок и упрямая как альфа – агент Картер. Баки не понимает даже, почему она его так бесит. Не недоступностью же? Да, он флиртовал с ней, как и с любой девчонкой, это вроде как уважение проявить, но – он не претендовал же. Не на омегу, Баки все еще в своем уме, он с юности нацелился на альфу.  
Мысль не отпускает. Чем больше Картер вертится с ним рядом – точнее, рядом с Роджерсом, не важно, тем чаще Баки прогоняет это в голове: «Тебе же не нужна омега, ты же искал альфу». Доходит до него как-то толчком. Когда он видит покровительство во взгляде Стива, одобрение в улыбке. Когда он замечает эти переглядки, этот флирт.  
Нацелился на альфу, да? Дебил.  
  


  
И Стив воюет. Стив воюет хорошо.  
  
Он наконец-то получил желаемое. Впервые за всю жизнь альфа доволен собой и миром. В первый раз Стив объединяет себя со своим зверем, действует в согласии с желаниями. Это напоминает крылья за спиной. Он улыбается, хлопая по плечам своих парней тяжелыми руками, перед ним склоняют головы с одобрительным весомым уважением более опытные альфы, энергично козыряют младшие по званию сообразительные беты, пожимают руки равные. Ему доверяют омеги, что-то тихо зажигается у них в глазах при его приближении. Стив думает – надежда. Улыбается им ободряюще и посылает в бой. Заигрывает с Пегги, уважая ее за волю, ум и вызывающую красоту, поддразнивает Баки, когда тот слишком глубоко уходит вглубь себя, вытаскивает из хандры. Не позволяя себе, однако, приближаться слишком сильно, чтобы не смущать.  
Стив думает, что он в своей стихии, верно, наконец-то. Все идет как надо. Стив думает – проклятая война.  
  
И Стив воюет. У него отряд, личный отряд, Ревущие Коммандос, группа сработавшихся опытных ребят. Стив доверяет им и опекает их, и чувствует, когда надо дать отдыха, а когда – рыкнуть и послать тренироваться под присмотром потемневших глаз сержанта Барнса. Баки тоже рядом. Он не в порядке, Стив прекрасно знает, – но держится, а большего желать Роджерс не может. Нужно побеждать. Победа за победой заставляют Баки чуть ярче, веселее ухмыляться. Одна фабрика за другой взлетают на воздух – иногда Стивену кажется – ради улыбки друга. Не ее одной, конечно, но...  
  
Но что-то не в порядке. Не в порядке именно сейчас.  
Стив слушает. Оглядывает лес. Деревья умываются последним теплым светом, близится закат. Врагов поблизости не чувствуется. Надо еще немного прочесать лес, может, сразу разведать обстановку – здесь недалеко вполне может скрываться какой-нибудь из тайных бункеров, а в них та часть командования, которой удалось покинуть взорванную ими с парнями фабрику. Стив бы хотел заняться этим, и ребята сейчас спорят над картами, раскатанными прямо поверх капота верного джи-пи.  
И что-то не в порядке именно с командой. Они весь день слегка чудят, заводятся быстрей, больше рискуют и дерутся лучше, можно бы списать на солнечное утро, общее количество побед. Но все же это оживление другое – шутки стали злей, Гейб что-то грубо говорит Дам Даму, и это неестественно настолько, что ребята даже немного притихают. Ненадолго.  
Стив не принимает участия в их разговоре, потому они и позволяют себе такое поведение – но странно...  
А, вот вступает Баки. Лучше бы сейчас не задевал их слишком, просто придержал, мол, Капитан недалеко. К Баки цеплялись сегодня много – не понять из-за чего. Нет-нет, да и пройдутся: то по поводу того, что он слишком красивый в лес собрался – а Барнс и впрямь укладывает волосы, чистит форму каждый раз перед заданием, отшучивается, что если помирать, так при параде... То он винтовку не спускает с рук – признайся, сержант, ты ведь и спишь, наверное, с ней, а?  
Баки соображает, что ему не по зубам приструнить разгулявшийся отряд, сводит все в шутку, все-таки утихомиривает их, тон у него ленивый и вальяжный, расслабляет каждую мышцу в теле. Стив сам улыбается, заслушиваясь им. Баки действительно умеет успокаивать, когда необходимо. Голос ниже, мягче, чем обычно, почти ласковый, Стив даже немного злится на него за эту ласковость, парни ее не заслужили. Злится, осекается. И понимает.  
– Баки, подойди ко мне!  
– Кэп?  
– Остальные собираются! Скоро поедем.  
– Мы же не решили...  
– Потом, Гейб. Баки!  
У Баки настороженные темные глаза. Легкий румянец. Стив смотрит на него, цепляется к деталям. Может быть, он просто заболел?  
Но нет. Болея, Баки никогда не начинает облизывать губы так часто. И не улыбается самыми уголками их. На самом деле он теперь и вообще не часто улыбается. Болея, Баки не хватает воздух ртом и не поглаживает винтовку кончиками пальцев – да, она при нем, всегда при нем, но именно сейчас Стив понимает, почему это так злит его парней.  
Течка. Течка начнется не сегодня – завтра. Впрочем, скорей сегодня. Кажется, вот-вот.  
И Баки хочется коснуться. Хочется обнять его, взять за загривок, жестко, заставляя опустить взгляд. Всегда хотелось, каждый проклятый раз, когда Барнс возвращался домой слишком румяный, шальной и жаловался: «Я на свидание собрался, какого черта именно сейчас? Может, и ладно, все равно пойти?». И Стив – он не рычал, не прикасался. Наливал Баки бурбона или чая, говорил ему ровно и жестко: «Ты останешься». И Баки делал, как он говорил.  
Стив смотрит на него сейчас. Он смотрит, вглядывается, пока омега наконец не начинает беспокоиться. Стив знает, пока Баки опьянен, пока не замечает собственного дурного состояния, добиться от него чего-то совершенно невозможно, а им надо... им надо как-то справиться. Они всегда справлялись. Баки сильный парень, он с юности переносил течки спокойно.  
Только теперь все несколько иначе. Бог знает как, но Баки сорвал блок, а когда это происходит, когда гормональный «сон» омег заканчивается, течка проходит совершенно по-другому. Болезненней, страшнее. И приводит, если пустая, к массе осложнений. Тело отыгрывается, и в первый раз не стоит, конечно, зачинать детей – но точно нельзя ее просто перетерпеть.  
Баки стоит и смотрит на него. Стив произносит, ровно, спокойно, так, как говорил подобное раньше, в гражданской жизни:  
– Бак, ты понимаешь, что с тобой?  
У самого него тем временем спокойствия нет ни на йоту. Он думает: «Черт».  
Они в лесу, до штаба надо ехать. Течная омега, рядом пятеро изголодавшихся солдат, и это не считая самого Стива. Двое из них альфы, другие беты. Самое страшное, что Баки, вероятно, даже не сможет отказать, если сейчас их не развести. Не то чтобы всерьез сопротивляться – он слово «нет» сказать не сможет. И тогда для них...  
Тогда все полетит в тартарары. Стив больше никогда не сможет их вести. Если они на Барнса даже просто взглянут. И сам Баки. Не сможет выбраться потом, не из такого.  
– Бак. Ты понимаешь?  
Баки бледнеет на глазах. Доходит.  
Стив наблюдает, хищно и серьезно. Как непонимание в глазах омеги медленно сменяет граничащее с шоком изумление. Как взгляд тревожно мечется в поисках выхода, как друг приоткрывает рот, словно хочет сказать что-то или спросить, но в результате только качает головой, закусывая губы.  
Стив наслаждается немного этим зрелищем. И даже не пытается испытывать за это стыд. Он знает, что только что принял решение за Баки. Вместо него, сам все за них решил.  
Это нечестно, разумеется. И надо дать хоть какой-то выбор. Роджерс успокаивающе кивает другу. Говорит:  
– Смотри. До лагеря довольно далеко. Как скоро у тебя, ты сам предполагаешь?  
– Я дотяну, – говорит Барнс чуть хрипловато, – если прямо сейчас поедем, все будет нормально.  
Стив опять кивает:  
– Ладно, дружище. Тогда выезжаем. Мы все равно уже сделали все, что собирались, так что не терзайся. Но ты ведь понимаешь, Бак, что в лагере купировать начавшееся не получится.  
– Я знаю, – друг отвечает слишком быстро, вероятно, как раз об этом думал.  
– Там и отлежаться нормально будет трудно, лазарет в палатке. Хорошие условия есть в Лондоне, но вряд ли ты дотянешь.  
Баки кусает высохшие губы и только мотает головой. Похоже, ему жарко. Похоже, ему страшно.  
– Эй, все хорошо, – говорит Стив.  
Приятель улыбается. Кивает в благодарность. «Все хорошо», – говорит альфа – значит это правда. Пусть все ужасно, но все хорошо.  
– Кому-нибудь придется... – Стив не договаривает.  
Баки кивает. Вздрагивает. Сглатывает.  
– Выбери лучше сейчас, Бак, – говорит Стив, – пока соображаешь.  
И Барнс кивает вновь. Не смотрит на него.  
  


  
– Выбери лучше, – предлагает ему Стив, – сам понимаешь, никто не сможет...  
Отказаться? Да, он понимает.  
Баки глядит себе под ноги, на ковер мягкой, пропитанной теплом опавшей хвои. Все он понимает.  
Вот только выбор не сказать чтобы велик. Из их отряда – Жак и Монти, и оба женаты.  
В лагере из знакомых только Филлипс. Может, правда, еще прилетел Старк, да только вот кто омежьим обществом не обделен, да он и по девчонкам... И полузнакомых альф можно перечесть по пальцам, Барнс по именам-то помнит не всех: бойцов, врачей и... нет.  
Баки не хочет. Никого. Не надо.  
– Не важно, – отвечает он, – плевать. Мне все равно.  
  
Возможно, он бы и мог сказать сейчас. Сейчас-то...  
Но он привык. Стив – командир, не пара. Хороший друг, он так привык им быть.  
Когда-то Баки мог, наверное. Когда-то, когда они жили вдвоем. Когда-то, когда Барнс отводил во время течки взгляд, не предлагая. У него было множество причин.  
Джеймс Барнс чертов омега и прекрасно знает, насколько это сильно в нем. Он спрашивал, он сравнивал. Судя по течкам, по тому, как дико его вело во время них – спасибо, что был Стив, – когда решится, гон начнется страшный. И на кого ему это взвалить?  
О Роджерсе он до войны не думал. Он старался даже шуток таких не допускать. Альфа-астматик… это не глупость, это преступление, по правде, – свести его с таким изголодавшимся, как Баки Барнс, омегой. Оскорбить только напрасно. И так достаточно того, что видя их вдвоем, шпана смеялась: «Эй, красавчик, когда заездишь его насмерть, приходи!» Смеяться гады вскоре прекращали – у «красавчика» был быстрый удар, но как же бледнел Стив.  
Нет, Баки знал, что нужно другу. Бета, разумеется. Такая же, как мама Стива, добрая и верная. Она бы заботилась о нем, она бы помогала. Возможно, даже родила ему детей. Баки пытался свести друга с кем-нибудь из них, вытаскивал на все эти нелепые свидания – напрасно.  
А на войне... Когда стало понятно, что альфа Роджерс запросто потянет да хоть десяток неразвязанных омег...  
  
А на войне становится неважной прежняя жизнь и все глупые планы. Все старые мечты о доме со штакетником, жене, прикладывающей к налившейся груди его ребенка, улыбающейся ему с уверенностью, о хорошей, уважаемой работе, все эти мечты... они заканчиваются. Их втаптываешь в грязь, их загоняешь в глотки фашистской мрази вместо пуль, выпаливаешь их в густой от запаха крови и страха воздух, когда все еще цепляешься за жизнь, пытаясь верить в будущее, в прошлое, не важно, в детские сказки, за которые согласен остаться жить. И что самое странное – все это помогает. А потом оказываешься подлеченный и сытый в безопасности стен лондонского штаба и осознаешь, что ты растратил их, что вдруг поблекли все твои фантазии. Остались там, спасшие жизнь, легли как перестрелянные птицы, и уже не дают сил. И понимаешь – в этом смысл войны.  
Война. Война – это не дело для омег. Пыль, грязь, кровь, снег. Боль без причины и конца, смерть и мучения без смысла и надежды.  
И он сдался бы, он сдался бы – но появился Стив.  
И смысл как будто появился вместе с ним. Смысл терпеть, идти следом за Стивом, жить, защищать, прикрывать спину. Быть.  
Смысл пытаться из последних сил уложить волосы и натянуть улыбку. Смысл и возможность снова подчиниться, доверяя, зная, что на тебя и в самом деле полагаются, а не бросают в топку, как одного из бесчисленного множества других.  
И Бак старался. Он воевал. Ему было паршиво – кому бы не было. И ничего он не хотел. Совсем недавно – ничего. И точно – не в постель, даже со Стивом. Все-таки омеги на войне рожают редко. Течки прекращаются сами собой, условия не те. Нет, боже праведный, какая тут постель. И только к альфе все сильнее тянет. И это тоже не желание физического – просто слишком надо почувствовать защиту. Проявляется, конечно, одинаково, бывало, что даже путали. Поэтому болтают в армии об омегах безотказных, тех, что сами ложатся без разбора под любого альфу, даже и под бет.  
И почему так думают, Барнс знает. Он это ощущает на себе. Да, он бы лег под Стива, если бы приятелю пришла такая блажь. Ему могло бы вовсе не понравиться, но он по первой просьбе с радостью бы дал себя оттрахать – просто затем, что так гораздо проще. Безопаснее. Спокойней. И, возможно, рядом с альфой Баки даже сумел бы выспаться. Без снов.  
  
И Барнс держался. Все еще храбрился, стрелял наци и старался не лезть к Роджерсу чаще остальных. Старался ни за что не прогибаться – и наплевать, как сильно он хотел.  
А Стив был рядом. Командир, приятель, альфа.  
И что теперь? Да ничего теперь.  
Теперь – дурацкое омегово упрямство.  
  
– Не важно кто, – лжет Баки. – Разницы мне нет.  
  


  
Баки в отчаянии. Как-то хорохорится, небрежно сплевывая это «все равно». Баки, который искал альфу долго и упорно, который никогда не позволял подумать о себе просто как об омеге – не бунтовал, как Пегги, просто не давал такой возможности. Самый красивый, самый умный парень среди всех, который может выбрать, кажется, любого, кого угодно – вынужден теперь принять того, кто просто попадется. Это нечестно. Это почти больно. Это насилие.  
И, может, Стив надеялся услышать свое имя. Может быть, хотел услышать просьбу. Или хоть намек, что Бак не против. Что Стив для него больше не тот альфа-недоделок, который защитить-то не мог толком.  
Не получилось. Что ж. Хотя бы «все равно».  
Стив говорит:  
– Ну что. Тогда я сам, дружище. Извини, так проще.  
Слова падают в тишину прогалины. Отряд, уже давно примолкший в стороне, понявший, видимо, теперь, что происходит, старательно глядит по сторонам. Сам Стив озирается только периодически – инстинкт велит держать чужих на расстоянии от выбранной омеги.  
Баки медленно приподнимает голову и смотрит на него. Смотрит, впервые за весь разговор, прямо в глаза, словно ошеломлен. Глядит как завороженный.  
У него черные огромные зрачки, румянец лихорадочно горит на бледных скулах. Баки смотрит, медленно моргая, дышит через рот.  
Стив втягивает его запах.  
Пряный. Терпкий. Горький.  
  


  
Они не добираются до лагеря. На выезде из леса Баки кидает на него серьезный взгляд, да Стив и сам видит закушенные губы и нахмуренные брови, видит волну легчайших пока судорог, бегущую по телу. Конечно, можно было бы доехать все равно – никто не начал бы бросаться на сержанта, они люди все-таки, не звери. Условия там лучше.  
Только гон, как ни старайся сдерживаться, – шумное и длительное дело. Весь лагерь будет знать. Принюхиваться, вслушиваться. Что в этом хорошего? Ни Баки, ни солдатам не полезно. Разве что Стив утвердит статус. Может, он хотел бы…  
Но он приказывает:  
– Джим, глуши мотор.  
Морита тормозит, Баки спрыгивает на землю.  
Стив забирает одеяла и палатку, сколько есть воды. Отводит в сторону женатого, кажется, на омеге Фэлсворта, просит забрать в лагере все необходимое, привезти им.  
– Сам понимаешь, воду и еду, свежую одежду.  
Тот понимает, у него и впрямь сын от омеги:  
– Думаю, что я знаю, у кого спросить таблетки, капитан, - говорит он.  
И Стив даже зажмуривается на полсекунды. Правильно. Таблетки.  
Сам он почти смирился с тем, что Баки забеременеет. И тогда его можно будет отправить в тыл, Филлипс помог бы. Роджерс и не вспомнил о противозачаточных. Забыл.  
Почти что захотел, чтобы Баки родил от него, господи…  
– Да, - отвечает он, - спасибо, Монти.  
  
Отправив отряд прочь, он сам разводит костер – скоро стемнеет. Баки поначалу пробует помочь, Стив лишь отмахивается. Омега зло смеется. Ему не слишком нравится сидеть, сложа руки, словно добыча перед свежеванием. Ждать, что его повяжут, тихо и покорно.  
Но ничего не сделаешь, он этого и ждет.  
Стив говорит ему:  
– Прости.  
Стив Роджерс парень честный. Он говорит:  
– Прости. Я за тебя решил. Прости меня, Бак, мне всегда хотелось.  
  
И вот Стив признается, что хотел. И Баки Барнс сидит, опустив голову, ему и хорошо, и муторно, и тяжело одновременно.  
– Брось, – усмехается он краем рта, – брось, Стив. Ты же сейчас кого угодно можешь получить.  
И он не говорит, что когда мог получить Стива сам, то ничего не сделал. Не говорит, что у него были серьезные причины, как у других омег, которые носы от Стива воротили. Не говорит, что если бы не это… Никакого «если».  
Не говорит, что хочет, очень сильно.  
Хочет, конечно. Права не имеет. Его имеет Картер. Она разглядела своего Капитана, сделала таким. А Баки нет. И у него, наверное, теперь только и будет эта ночь. И запах вязки выветрится, и все это не будет важно, правда?  
  
Стив смотрит на него. Подходит к нему, близко. Барнс напряженный, смотрит в сторону, и Стив берет за руку – он хотел бы поднять за подбородок голову, хотел бы не говорить, а целовать, он многое хотел бы…  
Он спрашивает:  
– А тебя?  
Он говорит:  
– Скажи.  
Он говорит:  
– Я знаю, мы друзья. Я знаю, что ты искал девочку. Но, Баки…  
Он не знает даже, что еще тут говорить.  
– Скажи.  
И Баки все же поднимает взгляд. Омега, дико красивый, злой омега, посреди войны, стоит и смотрит на него с досадой, непонятно, на что злится.  
Стив думает: «Как так? Как возможно, ведь на них же сказывается, их загоняет в «сон» долгое голодание и сильный страх, беды. Купируют же только новобранцев, на войне течки не могут просто так взять и возобновиться, у врачей есть средства опять восстановить природный цикл, но они не действуют, если омега не чувствует себя спокойно. А какое здесь «спокойно», когда он не так давно из плена, натянут как струна и плохо спит. Если он больше не веселый, не звенящий Бак, каким был прежде. Но снова в течке – разве может быть это потому, что он, Стив, рядом? Нет, да нет, конечно».  
Но хочется так думать. Верить в то, что Баки ощутил себя внезапно под защитой, что признал своим, что захотел, быть может, наконец-то.  
– Бак. Баки? – спрашивает он.  
Баки глядит ему в глаза. Надеется хоть как-то отвертеться, хоть как-нибудь не признаваться. Говорит со странной лаской:  
– Что? Да ладно тебе, Стив. Я вот он, видишь сам. Что хочешь теперь делай.  
И его голос затихает, все это звучит как-то совсем не так, как он рассчитывал. Только какие уж расчеты, когда все, и Стив рядом, горячий, смотрит на него, выспрашивает и все-таки склоняется, не тянется к губам, а сразу к шее, тянется совершенно пьяно, почти слепо. Прикусывает кожу – еле-еле, чтобы почувствовать, но не оставить след.  
Баки как током прошибает.  
– Нет, – он смеется или хнычет, сам не понимает, – подожди ты, – Стив держит крепко, и какое еще «нет»? – Хотя бы до утра подожди, идиот, утром тогда решишь, захочешь – ладно, хорошо, пометишь…  
Стив хмыкает и обнимает крепче. Он уже не верит. Он просто сердится. Уже все просто – перед ним стоит омега в течке, он слышит запах, ощущает вкус на языке и слышит, сколько шелухи в обычной болтовне, он же согласен, верно?  
В конце концов да кто, если не Стив, способен различить, что Баки врет, и в первый раз, когда Барнс влюбился, кто был рядом с ним? Кому этот придурок жаловался, что, мол, ему нечего предложить девочке из обеспеченной семьи? Смеялся так же тогда – нервно и невесело.  
Еще он слышит обостренным слухом, что к ним едут. Машина, Монти, другой альфа, Стив же сам просил – вода и пища, чертовы таблетки, Баки необходимо будет кутать, после нужно будет накормить, поить все время будет нужно, Стив отлично осведомлен кое о чем, он знает, что приходится поить омегу иногда прямо в процессе. Он представляет себе это, слышит тихий возглас – сжал слишком сильно.  
– Баки, – говорит он. – Да или нет?  
И Баки говорит. Барнс закрывает на мгновение глаза. Машину тоже слышит. Он вспоминает Бруклин, и как жили вместе, он вспоминает жизнь, целую жизнь, которая давно уже вдвоем. Так что – большое дело…  
– Да, – отвечает он легко, почти смешливо.  
И когда Стив кусает до крови, не сдерживает вскрик. И позволяет вытряхнуть себя из куртки, расстегнуть воротник свитера, открыть для взгляда Фэлсворта отмеченную шею.  
Стив идет к Монти, улыбнувшись Баки напоследок.  
  


  
«Черт побери, если на свете есть хоть что-то, красивее омеги в течке», – думает лорд Фэлсворд.  
Сержант, оказывается, по-настоящему красив, Монтгомери раньше не замечал. Впрочем, не в этом дело. Течный, с бледной, почти прозрачной кожей, словно бы сияет изнутри, со встрепанными волосами – те блестят сильнее, чем обычно, тихо глядящий на двух альф сквозь прищур, Барнс совершенно не похож на леди Фэлсворт. Дивно хорош общей омежьей красотой, но очень по-мужски, совсем мальчишка и совсем зрелый мужчина одновременно.  
Стив принимает у Монтгомери все вещи, кидает Баки на другой конец поляны фляжку и таблетки – Барнс ловит их как кошка, хмуро смотрит на флакон с лекарством.  
«Парень же нетронутый», – с чисто альфийской нежностью соображает лейтенант.  
– По три каждые три часа. Жена пьет так, – говорит он.  
Думает: «Элли. Элли».  
Кивнув, сержант отвинчивает крышку, кладет пилюли в рот, и на лице у капитана появляется такое выражение, словно он хочет их отнять. И это интересно. Не менее, чем метка на барнсовой шее.  
– Рассказать в лагере? – тактично спрашивает лейтенант. – Пилюли мне дала агент Картер, прошу прощения, Стив, больше просить было, как ты понимаешь, не у кого.  
Капитан Роджерс только улыбается:  
– Конечно.  
И это, видимо, «Конечно, расскажи, что я пометил его». Или может быть: «Конечно, не у кого, кроме единственной омеги в руководстве СНР, которую уже почти сочли моей».  
Стив добавляет:  
– Я потом сам поблагодарю ее.  
А может быть, «Конечно» означало все это и многое другое.  
Фэлсворт улыбается в ответ. У капитана совершенно дикие глаза. Похоже, пора ехать.  
  


  
Когда Стив разбивает для него палатку, Барнс уже не лезет помогать. Сидит у костра, молча наблюдает, как начинает опускаться солнце за деревья. Когда Роджерс подходит к нему, молча поднимается, не зная, как Стиву хочется запустить руки под его одежду, хочется прижаться к метке на шее, целовать до боли. Баки обнимает друга за плечи и одной рукой ерошит ему волосы – по праву, теперь по праву, думает он. Осторожно прижимается к его лбу собственным и говорит ему:  
– Спасибо, Стив.  
Он наконец почти спокойный. Именно почти – руки немного нервные, подрагивают, слушаются не очень хорошо, сердце колотится в груди, Стив чувствует почти собственной грудью. Запах растекается вокруг него удушливой дурманящей волной – животный, горьковатый.  
Стив начинает целовать его. Впервые за всю жизнь целуется, Баки не слишком важно, у него больше опыта, но не такого, не совсем, они скорее пробуют, просто обозначая, просто откликаясь один другому. Баки чуть дрожит, когда Стив стягивает с него свитер, вытряхивает из майки, но выкручивается послушно, гибким, даже несколько кошачьи движением, выпутывается из рукавов, с усмешкой выпрямляется. Стив смотрит на него, пытаясь по привычке складывать одежду, а потом внезапно комкает ее и попросту швыряет куда-то в сторону, нехарактерно для себя. Барнс наблюдает, стаскивая с ног ботинки и снимая краги, приподнимает брови: мол, а ты чего стоишь?  
А Стив стоит. Стив смотрит. Смотрит и стоит, и держится, похоже, из последних сил.  
Баки смеется вдруг – по-ведьмински, гортанно, голову запрокидывает, говорит:  
– Садитесь, капитан, помогу снять вам вашу амуницию.  
И альфа подчиняется, садится на какой-то пень и ждет. Он просто альфа, а омеги сильные, и Баки... Омеги созданы ведь альфами вертеть.  
Так что Капитан Америка позволяет сержанту раздевать себя, расстегивать ремни, расцеплять карабины, замки, бляхи. Барнс быстро действует, отбрасывает щит ближе к палатке, чтобы капитану не пришлось, если что, искать. И говорит:  
– Позвольте вам помочь, мой капитан, - и улыбается, и ничего в этом нет пошлого, Стив даже не понимает, как он умудряется.  
Но у него и так в ушах шумит. А Баки смотрит так тепло, как никогда до этого, то есть и раньше у него в глазах было тепло, но не такое, никогда, не так…  
Сейчас Стив тонет в его взгляде, кажется – приставь Бак нож ему к глотке, и Стив даже не спросит ничего, просто подставит горло удобнее. И раньше бы подставил, наверное, но раньше бы – спросил.  
И Барнс снимает с капитана куртку и всю эту мишуру в расцветке флага, снимает тельник, майку, замирает, когда Стив ловит его, обнимает бедра, втягивает запах всеми легкими, ведет раскрытым ртом над кожей где-то на уровне солнечного сплетения, целует – жарко, мягко.  
И Баки замирает, не шевелится, не смеет, просто позволяет касаться поцелуями, скулит совсем негромко, лишь обозначая, лишь объясняя свое состояние, стоит, глубоко дышит, на лице румянец, на шее – тоже, даже на груди. Собственный запах оглушает, оглушают внезапная беспомощность и стыд.  
– Иди в палатку первым, – просит Стив. – Разденься и ложись. Я следом, ладно?  
– Ладно.  
Баки уходит. Стив пытается собраться с мыслями напоследок. Смотрит на закат.  
Думает: «Получилось».  
Мельком вспоминает течки Баки. Как тот собирался на все свидания, все танцы, как старался понравиться – не Стиву. Как вечно болтался где-то поблизости, болтал с ним и смешил, вытаскивал из многочисленных болезней. Слушался как собственного альфы. Как всегда смотрел во время течек – жалобно и ласково. Как страшно хотелось гладить его, чтобы льнул к рукам.  
Он думает: «Мой. Больше не отдам».  
Думает, что если и стоило переносить все это: сыворотку, риск, агонию, проклятые концерты – то только, чтобы получить свою омегу.  
«Всегда был мой», – думает Стив.  
Думает: «Получилось».  
И идет в палатку.  
  


  
Говорят, когда рождается парень-омега, это всегда значит, что где-то нужно настоящее упрямство. Нужен человек, способный выжить вопреки всему, выносливее всех. Способный пройти войны, голод, плен и дать потомство.  
Когда солнце поднимается, Баки закидывается очередной горстью таблеток. Стив смотрит на него, красивого, усталого, знакомого до каждой черточки. Он спрашивает:  
– Баки, родишь мне?  
Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс лишь весело хохочет.  
– Знаешь, мать одно время боялась, что я в тебя влюблюсь. А может, понимала… Я все доказывал, что мне девчонки нравятся. Теперь думаю, как вернусь домой и расскажу…  
– Придешь домой, – жестко перебивает Стив, – сестер обнимешь, брата возьмешь на руки. Пожмешь руку отцу. Он тебя первым спросит, где та альфа. Сам понимаешь, по тебе все ясно. Ты пахнешь по-другому.  
– Понимаю, - смеется Баки.  
– Я буду снаружи. Ты меня представишь.  
– Они с тобой знакомы, Стив.  
– Я знаю.  
Барнс криво усмехается:  
– Скажу им: Стив мой муж?  
Он думает об этом, словно удивляется. Потом меняет тему:  
– Помнишь, я ведь обещал тогда без тебя не выигрывать войну? Пора бы, как считаешь?  
Стив кивает. Действительно, пора бы. Сначала мир, а потом дети, правильно.  
Пора заканчивать уже эту войну.  
Бак поднимается и начинает одеваться. Собираться в лагерь.  
Стив смотрит на него.  
Если в стране рождаются такие, как они, это обычно значит, что…  
Стив тоже поднимается.  
…что никакой войне не одолеть страну.


End file.
